1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system enclosure manufacture, and more particularly to an information handling system enclosure and process for manufacture of cosmetic formed corners.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The availability of powerful processing components with reduced size and power consumption has spurred increased interest by end users in portable information handling systems. A portable information handling system integrates I/O devices and a power source within a portable enclosure so that end users can use the information handling system free from any physical connections to fixed locations. For example, a typical portable information handling system enclosure has a chassis with a hinged lid. The chassis integrates a keyboard for accepting end user inputs and a battery for powering processing components that process information. The lid integrates a liquid crystal display that presents information to an end user. In addition to the integrated keyboard and display, portable information handling systems also typically integrate wireless networking capabilities that allow the system to communicate through wireless networks without a physical network cable. The convenience provided by portability combined with near-desktop performance has resulted in end users converting from fixed desktop systems to instead use portable information handling system for all information processing needs.
In order to provide enhanced portability, information handling system manufacturers strive to integrate as much processing capability as possible in as small of an enclosure as possible. In addition to reduced size, manufacturers also seek to reduce system weight so that portable information handling systems are less awkward to hold and use. As a result, portable information handling systems have come to market with very thin profiles and light weight. Forming an enclosure for such small information handling systems presents a challenge, especially with light weight metals such as aluminum and magnesium. One example of a challenge presented by light weight metals is that if the enclosure does not have a well-formed base, aluminum will not anodize with a consistent finish. Another example is that thin metal enclosures give an end user an impression that the enclosure is flimsy. Although a thickness of 1 mm of aluminum provides substantial support for enclosing processing components, a thickness of 2.5 mm tends to provide end users with greater security regarding the stoutness of the enclosure. When forming aluminum thicknesses of less than 1 mm, standard forming techniques will sometimes create outside radii of curved surfaces that are greater than the material thickness. A mixture of stamped and forged parts might provide an enclosure with sufficient strength around corners while keeping desired cosmetic qualities, however the metal tends to have inconsistent colors after anodizing.